To Get Away
by famouswriter17
Summary: I don't want to spoil it - Everything reminds her of him and she just wants to get away... she's running to nowhere - will someone stop her? ONE SHOT


**~A/N - So this is my first Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life story! ^_^ I've also written for Shrek 2, The King of Queens, and many other things (check it out is my point :) )... but you probably don't care - so on to the story! ****This is about my favorite person in Harvest Moon, I can't give you a hint! You have to read to find out :) I think it's pretty good, being the first one and all... Go a head and read it now :) Takes place a few weeks after _The Twilight_...**

**-----------------**

_**To Get Away**_

The wind in my face was like ice as I ran past our pointed eared dog to get off of our property. Everything there was ours. Down to the single tree that grew next to our house. Even the child I bore was ours. I had to get away. I don't even remember thinking about going, all I knew was I was running. What was I running toward?

I ran past Wally and Hugh as they were stretching and ready to run, it reminded me of how much Hugh looked up to him. I ran past Ruby as she starred but understood, she reminded me of how he finally learned to cook. And I even ran past Cecilia as she tried to stop me, she reminded me of how much he loved farming. I had to get away.

My breath was ragged and my heart was pounding, did I get faster? My legs were beginning to hurt as I made my way down to Cody's home, then turned and ran towards Gustafa's yurt. Cody just stood there with his arms crossed, he reminded me of his strength, and Gustafa tried to catch my attention, he reminded me of his intuition, but I ignored them. My mind was on one thing and on thing only: him. I had to get away.

He'd want me to stop and think about what I was doing, he'd want me to take a breath. By now I was holding my breath and not daring to take a breath of fresh air, thinking his memory might disappear if I do. How did someone like him end up with someone like me? At first I was mean to him and couldn't care less about him, and yet he loved me. He was kind to me. He changed me for the better. Why did he leave me? I took another sharp turn and ran up towards the spring, someone was shouting behind me, but I had to get away.

I made it to the dirt path that lead to the Spring, still running full speed. I'm not looking where I'm going, I'm not paying attention. My mind was on him, my legs don't know where to go and my heart is lost. My feet were pounding as hard as they could, kicking up dirt as I went. The only thing that made me stop was when I ran into someone and we both fell, tumbling to the ground… I couldn't get away.

The wind was knocked out of me. I was trying to get it back, just like I had been trying to get him back.

I heard Rock say, "Nami! Are you alright?" As he helped me up. He didn't even seem to mind that he was just knocked to the ground as hard as he could, he reminds me of his gentle nature. I sit up, and snap my arm away from him, not meaning to be harsh. I was finally able to breath, but with my breath, unwanted tears shed from my face. I didn't want to cry, I never cry in front of anyone, besides him. It was my version of being strong. At his funeral, I didn't cry. Now, two weeks later, my heart is breaking. My tears had to get away.

Footsteps are heard behind me, Rock looks, and I do not. I know who it is. He knew why I had to get away.

"Mom!" More tears. I kept looking forward, away from Rock and away from Toby, our son. He kneeled next to me. "Mom… why are you crying?" He reminded me… of everything I lost. But no, I don't blame my son for looking like his father. And I don't want Toby to think that I cry for sorrow when I look at him. I cry more and look into his face, every time I looked at him I see Cal. Cal and his messy brown hair and Toby with his messy red hair, they could be twins. My tears stream down my face as I lean into his hug. I can't get away.

We hug each other as Rock leaves us alone to grieve. I'm crying into his shirt, getting the front all wet from tears. He's not crying, he's trying to be strong for me. But I know him all to well. He's why I can't get away.

"I miss him so much Toby…" He sighed as we both stood up and began to walk back to our farm; the one Cal left Toby and me. I dried my tears; everything in this town reminded me of Cal… unless I move, I can't get away.

"I know mom." We get into the house; it's nearly 11:30 pm. I never looked at the time before I went outside… I even remind myself of him. I wonder if he would be disappointed in me if he knew I was crying… I don't know why I thought that. He made me a strong, different woman – thank the Harvest Goddess – and now that he's gone… will I go back to the way I was? Will I forget about him? Will his memory be lost with other memories or my past? "… I miss him too." He whispers. He doesn't want to get away.

Toby helps to me the bed, letting me sit down. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "I have to get up early, so I'm going to bed now. But if you need anything I'm right next—," He gasped and put both hands on his head, looking above me head. "I forgot to feed the cows!" He smiled at me; he has his father's smile. As he was walking out the door to his bedroom, he said, "Okay, stay here the rest of the night. I'm right next door, just come and get me if you need anything, love you mom!" He said that so fast, I barely heard what he said. But I heard the _love you_ loud and clear.

Staying might help me heal... Toby still needs me… Getting away won't solve anything… but he's still gone.

-----------------

**~A/N - I'll tell you how I came up with this. (I think it was) A few years ago, I finally finished the game - not wanting it to end. In the end my son became a farmer, I named him Toby and my character Cal (obviously lol)... needless to say, I sorta quite playing this game :(. Well just this year, and this week, I began playing Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life *Special Edition* and got addicted to this game again - soooo I thought about my old game and was wondering how Nami would be coping with his death - would she be strong? Would she be strong then finally snap? Or would she be a big puddle of mush? As you can see, I chose the second option - but the third choice was close... ;) So that's the story. I want to write more about Nami and Cal, but I don't know where to start... that's where you guys come in - if you like the story, I can make up another story that's like based off of this or something different... I have an idea though :)**

**_ENOUGH OF ME BABBLING!!!_**

**I don't really like the ending (couldn't think of anything to end it with :X) but _I _still like it! Alright please review, I'll take anything you have to throw at me - but don't tell me Nami is a little OCC! That will make me angry. See, Nami at first is kind of a ... bitch, then once she marrys the main character she totally changes to a happy person (go ahead and marry her, I dare you - she seriously changes :) ) So anyway yeah, R&R and thanks a lot for reading :)**

**Jack = Cal. Son = Toby ... if you didn't catch that ;)**

**_PS. Nami = __AWESOME!_~**

_-Emily_


End file.
